taetronusfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Race Giants are massive humanoids much larger than what most other humanoids or two legged beings are. They come in many different types having migrated across Terrax; but wherever they go they have left influencing marks on the world. They are seen in modern day times as legends or an extinct race on which much of the ancient lore of Terrax is founded upon. Human culture everywhere is strongly resciment of Giant culture letting many believe the giants created or accidentally towards the end of their empires de-evolved into what Humans are today. History The Giants are the original rulers of the world or the first mortal race to exist on the planet Terrax. They were created by the mighty Demigod Uzura who represents the order and law of the universe. Uzura created the massive beings so they could maintain order on the planet Terrax under his guidance, influence, and laws. Uzura had them destroy any creatures of chaos and even though this may be partly legend Giants: created the lakes, valleys, and even carved the mountians of Terrax. After they had finished their task Uzura gave his creations free reign of a world; still without elves, humans, orcs, and any other humanoid life at the time. Giants spread forming large or diverse empires which covered most, but not all of Terrax. The many types of Giant lived under the sea, on ice, in woodlands, mountians, the ocean, and some are said to have ventured into the very skies of Terrax. Eventually their patron god and creator had to turn his attentions back to events hapening elsewhere in the galaxy. After this the various Giant Kingdoms would begin to war against one another as they lost unity due to different regions, physical features, and eventually over what all countries or beings usually fight over. Over time many humanoid creatures with varying degrees of intelligence began to emerge on different parts of Terrax. The Giants immediatly saw these creatures as inferior, strange, and in at least half of their kingdoms: Giants begn to practive slavery. With the introduction of various new races to the world, the Giants especially the kingdom centered on Terra would go to war with the Dragons. Eventually the various Giant kingdoms would diseapear due to war, natural disasters, and the changing of rule from large creatures to small. Today many ancient Giant cities are nothing but ruins on the continent of Terra, showing the destruction Dragons reaped upon the masive buildings during their war. Elsewhere the ruins of Giants, of the varying kingdoms, have become homes for creatures that came long afterwards. Few Giants are left and the few surving Giants are either hidden, dying, or in unique situations which prevents them from going extinct like so many of their kind. Description The word Giant means monstrous humanoid or a being large in physical size, height, and weight. So like their name implies Giants are, depending on what type, usually between Powers Giants for the most part are Humans on a larger scale possesing great strength due to their size. However they can be hurt like small humanoid and they react to the weather, dangerous creatures, and to higher forces like ay mortal creatures. Their weapons are often quiet large and powerful; as they once used them to kill some of the greatest Dragons in ancient battles. No matter what group of Giants one is questioning about, Giants are always armed, strong, and even when outnumbered ready to take on large groups of smaller humanoids. Female Giants in most groups are less inclined to be as skilled, armed, or warlike as their men. However they are known for using what little yet powerful magics the giants possesed and are more than a match for small humanoids. Storm Giants were known as the strongest of their kind creating magical marvels along with controlling weather, the elements, nature, and mastering the art of summining Elementals. Alignment Giants as a whole are a diverse race just like Humans, with many types and nationalities. So its very hard to label all Giants as evil or good, meaning a Giants alignment is usually that of its kingdom. Also as a whole Giants have always viewed smaller humanoids as lesser creatures or as insects, so while their treatment towards small humanoids may seem evil. Even a Giant kind, caring, and on the side of good may treat a smaller humanoid as if they were a child, stupid, or they might fully ignore them. At least half the Giant Kingdoms enslaved the first small humanoids which towards the end of their empires included Humans as well as goblins, orges, and ect. These Giants treated their slaves very cruelly and those surviving tribes still hunt, kill, and enslave smaller humanoids today. However they don't fight for an evil power, goal, or to change the world so they should be classified as Neutral Evil. Many Giants nowadays tend to be loners and for the most part will remain neutral if a conflict has nothing to offer them. Location Language All Giants speak Uzuran, the beatiful language bestowed upon them by ther creator. They usually depending on their type will also speak various other languages partaining to the surrounding region. For example Frost Giants would speak or at least understand basic Common because out of all the Giants they still have interactions with smaller humanoids. Fire Giants living on the penninsula of Surt would probably speak not only Uzuran but also some Demonic dialects due to Demons often appearing in their lands. Also for many Giants who purposly influenced or taught younger races, the Giants may have learned the younger races langage. All the Giants have their own sub-dialect of Uzuran with Storm and Cloud Giants possesing a beatiful version of the language. Sea Giants and the Forest Giants had a dialect more like what most races modernly sound like. While Fire Giants have a course, violent, and very hard to understand dialect often listed as one of their many barbaric acts. With the many races influenced by the Giants, many languages also find their root form or origins in Uzuran. Religion Giants were created by the powers of the Demigod Uzar, so naturally they refer to him as the father of their race. Originally Giants followed his divine will bringing order to the planet of Terrax. Under his guidance the Giants enjoyed what seemed to them like paradise until their work was for the most part over. Uzar then had to leave and attend to other events happening elsewhere in the universe. The Giants accepted thisand believed that as long as they continued to follow his will, one day Uzar would return to the paradise he had created, with barely any change. However more Demigods, Demons, and other creatures began to viosit then appear on Terrax. Soon the Giants began to believe that their father had abandoned them to a world that was quickly changing. However each of the Giant Kingdoms in different ways still honored or held a fervent hope that Uzura would return. The Giant Kingdom on Terra held elabrate feast in his honor and the few living in the Kazaran Desert probably also honored him. Its unknown wthether Frost Giants honored him but its unlikely that the Fire Giants did knowing they were the most barbaric of all the Giant Kingdoms or types. Storm Giants are said to have renounced him as a God when they reched a certian level of great power but acknowleged his existence. Except for Uzura all Giants are loath to worship, praise, or beg at any creature no matter how powerful. However this does not mean they cannot be convinced to support, give aid, or acknowlegde the existence of other divine powers other than Uzura. Caste Giant come in many types or forms all sharing a bigger height, weight, and size than other humanoids of Terrax. However as the connected yet still independently run Giant Kingdoms arose; the Giants slpit politically. As time went due to difference in climate and region Giants also changed physically, some adapting in form to their enviroments. Others simply became by average the tallest Giants while other became short or stout. *Frost Giants *Fire Giants *Storm Giants *Sea Giants *Cloud Giants *Forest Giants